Riddle of the Riddler
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Riddler gets caught in some dangerous ordeal and Batman is there to help. Batman/Riddler
1. Million Dollar Envelope

With his plans foiled and his unfathomable riddle ripped open and solved. Riddler ran for his life as the Batman kicked and pushed around the thugs he had so expensively hired. As he recalled hearing from Penguin, "The best in the business", were now getting shoved into each other like raggedy dolls.

The Batman had spoiled his plans again, and this time Riddler had tried so desperately to keep the clue he left behind hidden and buried somewhere deep, somewhere Batman wouldn't even think of looking, and how he had figured out he didn't know.

As the sounds of the solid punches and painful winces were becoming faraway, Riddler made a turn and kept running. His cane becoming very heavy for him to carry and his hat coming in the way of his sight. It was times like these that Nygma wished he could change his attire, but changing it would change his entire identity and that is not what The Riddler wanted.

Changing will ruin his cause for doing what he did. His clothes were a small nicety he put on for Batman and the entire doomed city of Gotham, no he wasn't going to change it. Batman won't win.

He ran as fast as he could. His ankles burned and his breathing came out in quick breaths, in and out within three seconds. He almost tripped over himself, but wasting no time in recovering, he ran for it.

The prized item he held in his left hand was worth a few million bucks. It was in this big yellow envelope that would give him millions and millions of dollars and now that thief, that batman was here to steal it from him. No, he wouldn't let that happen. Riddler made another turn, this time, falling miserably on the dirty grounds of an alley way.

To his dismay, his cane and the envelope slipped from his hands and he fell over, the cane coming underneath him and painfully injuring his chest, and the envelope flying away a few inches from him.

He seethed and gasped for air. Pulling himself up and dusting the dirt from his green jacket, he angrily picked up the cane and looked over to the yellow envelope.

As he was walking towards the precious prize of his, a few, about three heavy looking strangers also came towards him. The riddler held his breath, walking a little quickly and picking up the prize. He made a move to leave, to side step these individuals and hoped they would mind their own business and walk away. But to make his depressed state even more unbearable, the three thugs blocked his path, looking down and trapping him like a bird in a cage.

Nygma having known his share of dealing with bullies and thugs didn't flaw. He stood his ground and did his best to look them in the eye, though it was hard to look all three of them in the eye at once, he looked from one pair to the other.

"Where you going, boy?" This one with the yellow teeth asked, Riddler could smell it on him. They were druggies and probably on drugs right now too.

Nygma swallowed hard. His voice suddenly caught in his throat. The other man was bald and he came closer to Riddler, sniffing him from his neck down. Nygma, disgusted by the second thug's act moved back.

The third one pulled out a knife and Riddler lost his cool. He stepped back again and began running. There was no point in dealing with these bastards.

He ran a few good steps before the third one had him caught by the arm and dragging him back to where he once stood. The other two hadn't even budged an inch and stared at him dully.

"Let me go." Riddler whined as he tried his best to loosen the grip the man had on him. The man being ever so tolerant threw him on the floor, his face landing in front of the two dumb witted fools.

Nygma winced in pain and gasped for air, he coughed and spat the dirt from his mouth that had entered his mouth. His voice suddenly returning, he slowly and painfully stood up and asked the obvious question anyone else might ask.

"What do you want?" Riddler said, his voice shockingly small and hindered.

The second one, the one that had smelled him came closer and Riddler held his breath. "Take of.." he said, pointing to his pant, he swiped a hand on the Riddler's hip and tried to remove his pants.

"No." Riddler screamed, suddenly coming to the realization as to what the man wanted, "No," he said again, and tried to take off, only to be halted by the man behind him. The one that had dragged him back previously came closer and grasped him by the hair.

Riddler's hat fell. But that was the least of his problems, the third man ruthlessly pushed him towards the brick wall. His face being shoved towards the wall as the three men approached him from behind. The envelope in his hand fell and Nygma started protesting violently. This could not be happening to him.

"Let me go. Please, let me go." Riddler begged, his voice breaking up, from up there, it looked like The Riddler was In a good deal of pain and hurt. Batman didn't wait for another second before he lunged at the three thugs, cracking their heads open and letting them fall limply to the ground.

Nygma turned around just in time to see the third man fall down and Batman standing in the middle like a deadly monster. He wiped his face quickly, removing any evidence that he might have shed a tear. Batman came closer and Riddler broke down again.

"Don't hurt me. I didn't do anything, please." He said, covering his face with both his hands. He waited for the harsh hit, a smack or anything painful but nothing came.

"This is dangerous." Batman said, his voice dark and hazardous.

Riddler removed his hands away from his face and looked at the Dark Knight. He was holding the envelope, forgetting he had even had that, Nygma swinged at the envelope, hoping to take it away from the thief.

"That's mine." He said, raising his hand to take it away from Batman's hand which was elevated away from Nygma's reach.

Batman waited for the Riddler to calm down, "How did you know about this? Who told you of these?" He asked, his voice serious and demanding.

"That's for me to know and you to guess. Good luck, dark knight." The riddler said, still shaken from his earlier ordeal but returning to his game, "How's a Batman without brain that can't- "

"WHO GAVE YOU THE WHEARABOUTS OF THIS?" Batman spoke in his darkest of voices, sending a shiver down Riddler's back. Nygma bit his lip, agitated that Batman was taking his own incompetence of finding the man who had given him the whereabouts on him.

"No." He simply put it.

"No what?" Batman asked.

"I won't tell." Riddler said. Crossing his arms across his chest and looking down at the three forgotten men.

"Nygma, tell me."

"NO" He screamed. "I almost got away." He said, almost breaking down himself. "I almost got away and they came along instead." He kicked one of the men in the chest, "I would have gotten away too."

"They'll be put in jail for what they did." Batman assured Riddler.

"NO. You are a liar, a thief. I don't believe you."

A few streets away, they heard the sirens of police cars. Riddler looked at the Batman in alarm. "I'm not going back there."

"I have no control in that." Batman said, pulling out what looked like cuff's from his utility belt.

"I don't want to go back. I just came out." Riddler begged while Batman got closer, "Please."

Batman didn't listen, he simply took a hold of Nygma's wrists and cuffed him. "Next time, try staying under the radar if you are going to steal such valued blue prints."

Riddler whined, "Noo," he pulled away, "I don't want to go back. I'll tell you who told me about those." He said, hoping the identity of the man who gave him the whearabouts of the envelope would have him escape from going to the asylum.

"Is that so Riddler?" Batman asked.

"Yes, Yes." Riddler said, nodding.

Batman eyed him for a second, making up his mind. He uncuffed the riddler. "You will tell me everything."

"What about these men?" Riddler asked rubbing his hands over his wrists.

"They'll go to prison. But that's the last of you worries."

Riddler looked up at Batman angrily. "Excuse me? What do you mean last of my worries? How do I know they won't come after me?" Being in Gotham, every criminal, thug or gangster, no matter how small always came after you. What would be do then? Who would protect him then?

"They won't." Batman said.

"Prove it."

"I'll talk to Gordon myself."

The Riddler stared in thought, "That old goof ball can't do anything."

Batman growled, threatening Riddler with just that. " I Said…" He spoke through cringed teeth.

"I know what you said." Riddler complained, hoping to take as much time as possible, because seriously, he wasn't going to tell him about the man who told him about the prints. Even he didn't know who it was. If he told Batman, the dark knight won't believe him and he really didn't want to get hurt or go to jail. "Then take them to jail. Why are you standing here like a big old bat and doing nothing?"

Batman came closer to Riddler and Nygma held his arms for protection, "I just want to be safe." The Dark Knight squeezed his shoulder. "Ouch.. that hurt."

"Let's go." Batman said. Moving towards the end of the alley and pushing Riddler along with him.

TBC


	2. Road of Darkness

His plans were immobilized, him getting that envelope back was out of the question. He had done so much, planned the entire heist for about two weeks, given batman mixed signals, but still, here he was, in the Batmobile, with Batman and held as a prisoner.

He didn't look at his captor, with the rage and hate that was building up inside him, it was best not looking at him right now. He wanted to yell, scream at the top of his lungs, but that wouldn't do much good. It didn't the last time he was in this same situation and besides he had lost his voice for a while too.

Every once in a while, Riddler swiped his hand over the door handle. He didn't have any plans, but he was thinking of just opening the door and jumping of this car. His hands were free. Batman refused to tie his hands anymore. The ignominy monkey had finally realized no puzzle, no matter how physical, can tie the Riddler's hand and keep him strapped for more than a minute. By the way, the door was locked, he checked.

He looked out the window more thoroughly, all this time he had been fixated on the Batman's many new buttons and screens that were being displayed in his car that he didn't realize where they were going. He leaned closer to the door and looked out.

They were going through a forest. It was dark, very dark, he had never been around this part of Gotham before, he didn't even know Gotham could get this dark. The headlights showed a narrow road and trees that passed as quickly as they came into view.

Now that he grasped at the idea, this was kind of frightening. He didn't know where they were going, no one knew they were here except Commissioner Gordon, that is if he believed Batman had really talked to Gordon about those men that had violated him. They were all alone, driving through a forest and he was with Batman. Someone even the law couldn't stop.

The air in the car got thin, or so Riddler thought, he breathed in deeply and held his breath, _'what was going on?'_ He looked straight ahead, the road kept going and there didn't seem to be a stop. He wondered where they were off to.

"Where are we going?" His voice small but clear enough for batman to understand. Riddler averted his eyes from the road and looked at the dark night, his heart flailing when all Batman did was lock an intent gaze with him.

He went back to looking at the road. It was long and boring, but anything was better than the Bat staring at you, not that he was anymore.

The road was getting thinner. As they moved along, the branches near the road were hitting the winshield and leaving leaves in front of the front pane. "Slow down." Riddler demanded. He straightened up in his seat, panicking as Batman neither made a move to slow down or even acknowledged him.

A thick branch hit the front window and the Riddler bolted in his seat. He squeezed the seat belt in his hands and looked up at the maniac who was driving. Riddler wondered if batman had even noticed the branch hitting.

"I thought you cared about your car?" Riddler asked, remembering the time when he had taken his anger out on the batmobile a long time ago, hitting the car with his cane might have not done any damage. But the sheer distressing sight of the dark knight was a pure win.

Batman actually took notice of what he said and replied. "I do care." His voice surprisingly calm.

"No you don't!" Riddler's eye twitched. "If you did, you wouldn't be driving this fast."

"Do you want me to slow down, Nygma?" Batman asked.

Riddler creased his eyebrows and looked at his foe with fury , "Did I not say that? Is your brain dead?"

"No!"

"Excuse me?" Riddler asked, not believing what he heard. "What did you say?"

"I said, no." Batman said again, this time he stepped harder on the gas and the Batmobile went faster.

There was no way of knowing how fast Batman was heading, but the leaves kept piling up in front of the windshield and Riddler panicked even more. "Why?" he whined, frightened that something might happen. "What if something happens?" he asked, "What if a deer shows up? You say you are not a killer, are you batman?" He asked, hoping the miles Batman was mounding would go down.

"I'll slow down if you answer a few questions, Nygma."

"no."

"How many times did you receive a phone call from that abandoned church?"

'_so that's where they were headed! To that old abandoned church at the country side._' He shouldn't know about that, Nygma fussed but did no attempt in either looking or answering Batman's question.

"Nygma?" Batman looked over at the rather quiet Riddler.

"You know what? Keep driving fast. It's not my car, I don't care." Riddler lifted his feet up to the seat he was sitting on and hugged his knees closer to his chest. "I don't care." He repeated.

"Very well." Batman whispered, stepping harder on the gas and dashing through the narrow highway that led to an abandoned church miles away.

When they reached the church, Nygma was fast asleep. His bowler hat covered his eyes and his head was down and resting on his knees, Nygma had tried his best to not look at the road, but only became successful when he had squeezed his eyes shut and fell asleep while at it.

It was for the best, Batman didn't want to listen to the over dramatic whining of the said man at that time. But now, waking him up and dealing with a disoriented Riddler seemed worst. The cape crusader tapped the young man's arm lightly.

Nygma didn't budge.

Batman was about to tap him again when he witnessed a flicker, a sharp laser shine inside the old church. It seemed like someone was inside the church, hiding.

All the lights were down. Someone had made an attempt at hiding but Batman was quick enough to capture that little detail. It was for the best too, he didn't want Nygma being involved during his initial investigation. And it would be best if he didn't get Nygma involved at all while he dealt with the rogues inside.

The Dark Knight opened the door to his car and stepped out. He didn't confine Nygma, there was no way he would be able to come out of this vehicle, and everything inside it was beyond Nygma's knowledge, no matter how smart he was.

Batman blend into the night by hiding in the woods that were next to the church and climbed up the roof.

The entire place was falling apart. According to his records, someone was repairing this place. The electricity was back on and someone had fixed up the phone lines too. Whoever was behind Nygma's attempt at stealing those blue prints were challengeable. Hiring Nygma to do the dirty work and steal them those prints were right on target. They knew Nygma would succeed and get the prints just like they planned.

This also seemed to conflict his theory, if they knew about Nygma, shouldn't they also know about his compulsion? His need to leave behind riddles? Or, _Did they know about him?_

Batman entered the church through a window.

There were four oversized henchmen. And looking at the familiar paint on their faces, with the stretching smiling lips, he knew they belonged to _Joker_.

The dark knight waited and watched as the four henchmen each hid behind a pillar in the room. They were all carrying snipers with them, that would explain him seeing the laser. They were staring up ahead at the main entrance, expecting Batman to just waltz in so they can start shooting at him.

Batman crouched down, he had to take them out silently and leave at least one to answer his questions.

He successfully took out the two of them without the others hearing him. On the third, he clumsily let him fall, by now, the fourth and last guy turned around in surprise only find his three buddies down and no one else in sight.

Batman was behind him as he snatched his neck and lifted him up. The thug was staggered, his gun fell and his feet wiggled as he was lifted up by Batman's sheer one arm strength.

"What? What do you want?" the man stuttered. "I did nothing wrong."

"What does Joker want?" Batman asked, cutting right to the chase.

"What?" The thug asked.

"I said," the dark knight squeezed his neck, "What does Joker want?"

"Oh, please," the thug begged, trying to release the grip on his neck, "you're gonna kill me."

"Don't worry." He said, "I'm not pressuring the right nerves that'll kill you. But if you don't talk." He squeezed even more.

"alright, alright." The lousy thug said, "We were only sent to received a phone message. That's it, I swear."

The dark knight threw the henchman down on the floor, "what phone message?"

The man choked.

"Talk." Batman said through gritted teeth.

"He wanted us to see if someone called."

"And?"

"Someone called but didn't leave a message. He said he would only to our boss. That's it." The man said, backing away from batman and getting closer to the door. He was going to make a run for it.

"When did this phone call come through?" he asked, not attempting to stop him.

"Seconds before you pulled up."

"Why didn't Joker come here himself?"

The thug slowly stood up, massaging his neck, "He didn't believe it. He said he wanted proof."

"Proof of what?"

"I don't know. That's all he said."

"Did you recognize the man's voice from somewhere?" These criminals were on rent, Batman was sure if whoever called here would definitely be known to these criminals. It would be best to get the obvious out of the way.

"No. They were foreigners. Probably British."

"Leave!" Batman commanded and the thug left within seconds. He stood there with his thoughts and slowly walked up to where the phone was.

So the people who tipped Riddler off had used Joker too? Or had they? What were they up too?

Batman looked for any clues that might give him a lead but there weren't any, the only thing he left with was a chip from the phone. That's all he needed to track down who ever had called Riddler and given him the location of those confidential information.

The vague info he got from the henchman was enough. It was more than what the Riddler would tell him, and maybe it was better that way too. Nygma would never admit to anything that ever happened.

He walked back to his vehicle. He had called the police for the three unconscious men inside the church, he had knocked the third one out outside and dragged him in - they would have a sore day tomorrow.

He sat in his driving seat and looked over. Riddler wasn't there, but batman didn't bother himself with it either. There was no way Nygma could have left, he was hiding. And as to make his point obvious to himself, Nygma rose from the back and made a lame attempt at negotiating.

He held his cane against Batman's neck, trying to hold him back against the seat. He held him hostage between his cane and the seat. "Don't move." He said, regrettably Nygma didn't have enough strength to budge him but he denied that to himself.

"Nygma," Batman growled, "Sit down, Nygma." He started the Batmobile. "Fasten your seat belt and sit back there, quietly"

"I don't think so. I-"

Batman turned around and pulled Nygma by the collar, Nygma yelped. His cane falling on Batman's lap as he stared directly at Batman's eyes. Blue eyes, to be concise.

"I said," he continued, shoving Nygma forcefully into the seat behind him, "to Fasten your seat belt."

Nygma not knowing what had happened when, alarmingly staggered in distress. "Why?" he complained, "I want to go home."

"Home?" Batman questioned, "After what you did, you are going straight to Arkham."

Riddler's eyes shot opened, "NO." He screamed, "You can't do that." His breathing rose up as his anger got the best of him. "You have no right."

"I have every right." Batman shot back.

"Oh my. Did it really hurt that bad. Your lousy bully self-centered monkey brains couldn't handle getting roughed up by Me? The Riddler?" Nygma rolled his eyes, clearly the cape crusader was taking this too far. Arkham for that? "You've done worst to me, you know."

"I'm not taking you there because of me. You are going there for stealing illegal information about a weapon."

Edward Nygma looked in shock. Batman watched threw his rear view mirror as the Riddler's expression went from confusement to anger and then denial.

So, Nygma didn't know about the weapon. That was surprising, _Why would Nygma accept a job without knowing what it was?_

"Liar. Lies." Nygma screamed, "You are framing me. I've never done such a thing. What are you talking about?"

"The blueprints." Batman suggested, watching the frantic man behind him remember.

"Blueprints for the banks of Gotham City."

"Or maybe a weapon?"

"No." Riddler said and Batman believed him. To think about it, when Nygma had left that riddle for him to solve, they had been about a golden dollar print, nothing about a weapon. It seemed like Nygma was clueless about any weapon.

"You're a liar Batman. How do you sleep at night? What is wrong with you? Do you like putting innocent men like me in a mental institution?" Nygma began bickering. It seemed like it would be a long night to reach back to the city.

Batman didn't hear what else Nygma cried out in the back seat. He just needed him out of the way to figure a crime out. This could be far dangerous than what it looked like. A foreigner knowing the whereabouts of the blue prints of a lethal weapon? That was extremely dangerous.

"I'm not going." Riddler kicked the back of Batman's seat.

**tbc**

**Make sure to read and review. There's no point in continuing a story if no one reads. **


	3. All the way from Britain

**Hello...**

* * *

><p>Bruce woke to the sounds of loud rain drops thumping against his windows. The earsplitting thunder didn't help as well. He rolled over to his left and pulled the covers up, the sounds never going away.<p>

It was late at night, _he was hoping_, but the storm outside could just be covering up the sun. But fortunately, when he opened his eyes and his sight falling straight on his alarm clock, it was four a.m in the morning, which meant he had only three more hours to sleep. Which was good enough for him. He had a meeting to attend to.

He had just returned from dumping Nygma into the Asylum, he assumed with his tired mind that it had been around two hours ago. With nothing else going around in Gotham, he had retired.

* * *

><p>He had fallen asleep again somehow, he knew because the next thing he heard were his butler's soft yet sharp voice.<p>

"Master Bruce."

He groaned.

"Master Bruce, you have a meeting at nine."

He groaned louder. _Of course_. He had a meeting with the president of the Royal Tech British Industries or as Mr. Ackley corrected him last time, _The RTBI_ . He had his eye lids closed, but still managed to roll his eyes. That pompous bastard. There last meeting had gone well down the drain, he was surprised Mr. Ackley had called in another one.

He painfully opened his eyes, sleep well evident as he managed to rub his eyes and become acclimated to the sun light that was shining through the windows. His butler was next to him now, with a tray in one hand and a newspaper in another. "Good Morning." He managed to say, as he put both tray and paper down on his night stand.

"Morning." Bruce whispered, getting up and stretching.

"Mr. Ackley's assistant called." Alfred said. "She was asking that you not be late again."

"I'm already late."

Alfred smirked. "I know. I didn't want to wake you up no earlier than 9. You looked very tired."

Bruce smiled, his butler always did what was right. "How considerate of you."

"Well, get started. It's already nine thirty. You don't want Mr. Ackley waiting do you." Alfred shrugged. "I have you clothes ironed." He raised his finger in front of him. "They are newly tailored."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this." A British male voice spoke in disbelief.<p>

Bruce snapped his buttons in the right places as he walked into the oversized meeting room. It was almost eleven, too early to his liking. He was keen on keeping Ackley wait much longer, but there were going to be other people waiting on him too, so he did an honorable thing and made it on time, _his time_.

As he noticed the empty room, Bruce raised his eyebrows. _Maybe he was a little too late_. "Not many people here. Where's the rest of my staff." As he took a seat at the head table, he looked at two people sitting down, opposite of Mr. Ackley and his assistant.

"They left." Mr. Riley said, as he looked as Mrs. Johnson. "I think so should we." Suggesting this with a fake smile.

"Of course." Bruce agreed. "Why stay around? I can handle this on my own." He dismissed his two remaining staff and watched them leave, all the while seeing from the corner of his eyes, the incredulity in Mr. Ackley's face.

"You're a prick."

Bruce looked at him smugly, "Not sure what that means, James."

Mr. Ackley smirked, "You're the definition of it, and it's Mr. Ackley to you."

Bruce looked at him sternly, wiping the smirk out of Ackley's face. He stared back and forth from one to another. His assistant, a beautiful young woman, in her late thirties, engaged, the makeup on her face really wasn't covering up the tiny wrinkles forming on her, the silky black hair was really a thing of beauty. He smiled at her. And there was James Ackley. A handsome young man, early thirties, married, blonde hair and facial features that could turn anyone on at the sight, Bruce sure was hoping to take him to his bed some day. _But his attitude_, Bruce had to roll his eyes to that and forget about it.

James and his assistant, two serial adulterers. He could just crack both their heads against one another. But that wouldn't be right.

Bruce just stared at them. And whispered a "yes?" Dramatically raising his hands in question.

Ackley cleared his throat and his Assistant smiled. "Sorry." She said.

"Ms. Rose. I assume." He asked.

"You've got a good memory." She said as she passed a folder towards him.

Bruce picked up the folder and looked at it. It was the same one he had given them last time. The terms of agreement of their contract, that's to say if they were to become international partners. He opened the folder and read the paper. The few changes in the terms were admirable, and he knew the changes had come from Ms. Rose, rather than James. Who was sitting there and staring at his awkwardly, only to look away when Bruce raised his head up.

"You changed this?" He asked, more to the assistant then the president.

"Yes, we did." She said.

He nodded. His eyes scanning quickly over the next few pages. "I have to read all of them before I come to a conclusion. You know, the last time what we agreed upon didn't strike well for the former president of your Laser company."

"Excuse me!" James interrupted abruptly, "We do more than that." He looked at the richest man in Gotham with venom, "And you damn well know that." He pulled his trench coat closer to his body.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce looked him, from the waist up.

"Mr. Ackley is sick." Ms. Rose smiled, "And you should really go through the contract thoroughly. We've made a lot of different changes, that I think will do these two industries good."

_We?_ It was becoming obvious to Bruce that the contract hadn't been changed by Ackley or anyone else from his company, the changes had come directly from Rose. Ryan Rose, fired twice from two other companies she had worked for, for stealing important information. And James, wasn't sick. There was pain in his face, his eyes were red, and it was clear to him that James was hiding a nasty bruise under that jacket of his.

"Have your lawyers here next month." Bruce said in his final thought.

"Next month?" Rose asked, disappointed in the wait.

Bruce smiled at her. "I have to check with my staff and brief them on changes. Also they need to agree with me too. I'll have my decision ready by the end of the month." He rose up. "It's getting late."

"Yes. sure" She said, also rising up with him.

She walked up towards Bruce and James followed behind.

"I'm sure we'll have a long and interesting relationship." Bruce offered him his hand and Rose shook it.

"Oh god." James licked his lips. "This is my company not yours." He eyed the woman dangerously, "I'm pretty sure I can take it from here."

Bruce looked down at the two people. Both were smaller than him, same height around 5'8 or maybe she just looked taller with the heels she was wearing. He interrupted the stare James was giving her. "Alright." He offered his hand towards James and he took it. Bruce giving a strapping squeeze to his palm. Ackley winced and ripped his hand apart.

Bruce watched as James' other hand rested on his chest as his right hand falling down. "If you just wanted to touch my hand, you can simple ask me anytime." Bruce smirked as Ackley's features became a little soft and powerless.

"Don't be so full of yourself." Ackley moved away. Rose reaching the door and opening it.

"Oh, and.." Bruce wrapped his hand around Ackley's right shoulder and brought his face down and whispered in to his ear. "Take care of that bruise for me. It looks nasty." He breathed in the scent of Ackley's hair, his warm breath shuddering the British man and halting him in place.

Ackley looked up, staggered at the implication. He didn't say anything but stood their staring.

"We have to go." Rose's voice broke apart Ackley's stare. He quickly walked away, any sign of his injury was fallen on everyone else but not Bruce.

* * *

><p>"You are not going to like this." Alfred said as Bruce walked in through the mansion doors and threw a folder on his couch.<p>

"What happened?" He said, not really interested.

Alfred came closer to Bruce, " Edward Nygma, sir."

Bruce still didn't care. He just closed his eyes and rested. "What did he do?"

"Nygma was let out of Arkham early this morning."

His features gathered and Bruce squeezed his eyes. "So last night, I sent him to Arkham. Was that just for fun?"

"I suppose so." Alfred agreed. "Do you want tea?"

"Yes," he sighed, "Why was he let out?"

His butler walked away and towards the kitchen, "He was bailed out."

That was surprising. Bruce opened his eyes and looked towards where the kitchen was. "You can't bail someone out of Arkham Asylum." That was impossible.

"I know." The butler yelled from the kitchen. "Guess there's a new policy in the Asylum. Even the mentally insane can be let out."

Bruce sighed. Last night, Nygma had sworn he will go on a crime spree if he was sent back to the asylum. Go on a spree when he was let out that is, and tonight it seemed was that day. Chasing Nygma around. He had planned on visiting Joker, who was also mysteriously out of Asylum.

"Tea, sir." Alfred came in with a tray. "How did the meeting go?" he asked.

"Suspicious." Was all Bruce could muster up. "But not related."

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc<strong>

**Read and review**

**The next chapter will be posted very soon.**


	4. Lead Part 1

Batman picked up a shattered glass from the floor and examined it. There was a droplet of blood on it, claret and dry, he shoved it into a small plastic bag and sealed it.

The entire apartment was a mess, the bed sheets were about, the night stand was on the floor and there were various drawers open with papers flown out and lay damp on the floor. The windows were wide open, the culprit of more than, obvious by the muddy footprints, hadn't bothered at covering their tracks.

There was only one significant object that lay on the floor that told him most of the story. Nygma's broken cane.

With the thorough house check that had been done, the broken cane and blood, which he accounted to belong to Nygma, he realized that The Riddler had been roughed up and taken somewhere. Either that, or Riddler was out and about somewhere else.

He scanned the area to catch anything else that might give him more clues as to what might have happened today. He knew that Nygma had been release from Arkham City early in the morning. The people responsible for bailing might have had other agenda's ready for him and now instead of asking him like they had before, it seemed like Nygma had been taken down by force.

There was another room at the side. After scanning and finding nothing else intriguing, he palmed the door knob and twisted it, only to find it locked. He moved back a few inches and kicked it instead. The door holding on desperately at its hinges and swinging open, the Dark Knight let himself in and examined a small room with newspapers sticking on the wall and a bunch of riddles on the floor.

He picked up one paper and read the riddle, "What has no strength but is stronger than it?" Batman squashed the paper and threw it to the sides. These were all riddles to Riddler's future heists and it had nothing to do with it now.

There was something else that caught his eye, a newspaper on Bruce Wayne, and there was a long black mark that stretched from this newspaper to another one that was across it, and this newspaper had a long, front cover worthy story on Batman.

He should have been angry, annoyed or even pissed off at least, but he wasn't. He was surprised to see Nygma make a link between Bruce and Batman, there were no clues to suggest that they were the same people. The green question marks scribbled around Batman's article were even more fascinating. Nygma must have found something out or else this was truly astonishing and damaging in the least.

He decided to leave the apartment and continue his search; he gave another quick look around and called in Commissioner Gordon.

* * *

><p>"You're back early, sir." Alfred put down a cup of tea in front of Bruce, his cape was down and he sat in front of the large screen that had a bar which read 90% complete.<p>

Batman stirred his head quickly to the side, having not expected his butler and surprised, he sighed heavily at the old figure. "Just here to check something." He retorted, his tense shoulders falling and resting.

Alfred eyed him wearily, "Very well, sir." He turned around to leave but upon remembering something, he swiftly looked back and spoke, "Mr. Ackley called, he invited you to a business party this Saturday."

Bruce groaned, "And what did you say?"

"I told him you will answer him later."

He nodded, glad that Alfred hadn't already agreed to the proposition. "Alright, thanks and good night, Alfred."

"Good night."

He momentarily watched his butler leave but the computer flashing green in front of him got his attention instead.

So, the blood didn't belong to Riddler. Batman breathed a sigh of relief.

The said blood belonged to one screwed up low life, his name was John Hensonburg and was a fresh release from the impending Blackgate Prison.

Soon after he was done checking the blood, he opened up a file on the man and read his criminal activity, a thief, murder, rapist, assault charge, and a pedophile. He was busy during his free days. Under his health state, there was a note that said anger management and has a sadistic nature. Bruce shook his head, that shouldn't be under health, this is what people like him do for fun, and this is what they live for.

Even he, he had anger management issue, diagnosed by Alfred, but he wasn't like him.

Under the discharge category, Batman was so repulsed; he had to slam his fist hard on the desk in front of him. The forgotten tea spilling and falling on his lap, he cursed at it and wiped a tissue over it. It wouldn't leave a stain, he attire was of leather and his skin protected from harm. Under discharge, it read 'Bailed', Batman creased his brow and held his chin. _Who in the world were bailing such low lives out?_

So, not only were criminals from Arkham Asylum lucky enough to be bailed out, it were the heavy and brutal criminals from Blackgate too.

He memorized the house address on the screen, even though it was a long shot, he had to pay the criminal a visit, have a talk with him, hurt him if necessary and get information.

* * *

><p>Coming here was a long shot but it was well worth it. Even though the criminal John wasn't around, the low life had left an address. The address wasn't specifically left for Batman to find, the low life had thrown it in the trash bin a few inches away from his computer desk.<p>

Batman meddled inside the little apartment and found filth everywhere. The place stunk and there was food on the floor, dirty laundry in the drawers and broken electronics all over. There were also stolen paintings that Batman figured were from a heist from a few weeks ago. He had to call this in, even though the man had been bailed out, he'd be going back to jail for the heists.

The address that he found was written behind a call card, the said card belonged to a popular night club owned by non-other than the Penguin or his real name Oswald Cobblepot.

Now, he had two leads.

He'd go after John now and Penguin later.

* * *

><p>The old warehouse used to belong to a fishing company or such, because the stench of sea fish inside was strong.<p>

Batman hid behind a steel rack and peeked through the small openings. His vision was obscured but he could hear very clearly. So far there were three different voices and nothing else.

"How much longer are we gonna wait for?" A rough voice yelled frustration avid in his voice.

The Dark Knight swiftly moved from one rack to another. Getting a better view, he saw three men. All built heavily and tattoos on their broad shoulders. One of them was smoking, another had a shot gun in his hand and the last was John Hensonburg, he recognized him from the picture.

John had a red mark on his face, not sharp but red enough to make it out. This mark was certainly made by the glass that held his blood on it. Batman searched for other bruises but didn't find anything else.

Glancing over the rest of the place, his eyes fell on yet another figure. Face down and laid out, there was a dead body in the middle of the vast warehouse. The dead man was wearing a brown vest and a security hat and Batman came to the conclusion the man was a security guard and had been killed recently. There was fresh blood under him and a blunt force trauma to his head, and since there was a bloody hammer right next to the body, how the trauma took place was evident.

The entire place was empty; there was no sign of Nygma or any evidence that showed he had been here. He could easily take the three men out and ask them questions, but it seemed like they were waiting for someone to come and Batman really needed to find out who was behind the Blueprints and the Bailing out's. So he waited, patiently for someone if anyone to arrive.

He waited.

The three men were getting anxious and fiddling around nervously, the guy with the gun even shot at nothing in particular; they were going about shooting and smoking a cigarette after another. John pushed a few racks around and revealed a small red door that Batman hadn't seen.

Batman watched.

John kicked the door earnestly, the force shaking the door violently. "If he doesn't come, you're gonna pay!" It was that same voice from before and even more rougher than it had been.

So, either Nygma was in that room, or someone else.

The over-sized door to the warehouse started opening up and a car came through. This car was purple and had joker faces all over it, Batman visibly objected at the sight. Joker was here, enough said. Batman readied his stature and pulled out a few gadgets from his belt.

While Joker came out of the car, shot one of the three men, and had the other two quivering, Batman was ready to strike. His objective was to find out about the new criminals in town, get Nygma out of here and question Joker.

"Bring him to me." Joker giggled, waving a long gun in front of John and the smoking guy.

Batman halted his mission and stood still.

John with shaky legs reached towards the red door and pulled it open. He went inside and grabbed him.

He came out with Nygma, just like Batman had expected. Nygma looked to be in good shape besides his trembling body and the sweat gathered on his forehead. There was fear in his eyes and his eyes widened when they fell on Joker and he made an attempt to step back.

John, with his brute strength pulled Nygma by the arm and threw him on the ground, his head a mere inch away from Joker's feet.

Joker giggled again.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	5. Lead Part 2

John, with his brute strength pulled Nygma by the arm and threw him to the ground, his head a mere inch away from Joker's feet.

Joker giggled again.

"What's the meaning of this, Joker?" Nygma demanded, getting up and dusting himself off. He looked down with fright when he saw the bloody body on the floor and flinched.

"Oh dear, Eddie" Joker hissed.

The side door of the car opened and Batman watched as one of Joker's costumed henchmen came out. Tall and heavily build, one that could take a while to beat. He stood behind Joker holding a shotgun and ready to pull the trigger.

Riddler eyed the weapon and furrowed his brows, "What do you want?" again his strain voice demanded.

"Well," he giggled, "I heard you got the envelope and here I am!" Joker spread his arms.

There was a little confinement in the question and then indulgent. Edward stared at Joker, "I don't have it." he quickly declared, "Batman took it."

"Sure he did," Joker didn't believe him and moved in closer to Nygma.

Eddie stepped back, fearing the poorly dressed, mentally sick and the foul man. He backed off as much as he could, but when he hit the back of his head with John's chest, he froze. Joker had come closer and placed the gun under his chin.

"Where is it?" Joker screamed at Nygma, his voice croaky and loud, threatening at most.

The Riddler held his hands up, as much as it could anyway. Joker was so close, Batman could barely make Nygma's expression out, but by the trembling body he knew how the man felt.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Joker removed his gun from Nygma's chin and shot at John.

The Dark Knight called in Commissioner Gordon for the third time tonight, he could take care of fighting these thugs off, it was the medics that he really needed and he couldn't let John die, he had to question him.

Batman quickly jumped upwards; there was no way he could let two people die tonight. He threw a batarang towards Joker, successfully flailing his hand and knocking the gun down. Joker's Henchmen started shooting and Joker himself burst in a fit of laughter.

The last of the three men, the smoker panicked and made a run for it. He wouldn't get far; he'd be arrested by cops that were coming their way.

The Dark Knight grabbed Nygma and threw him on the floor. Keeping him from harm's way because the Joker's henchmen was not only big and brawl, he was also stupid. He was shooting at everything but nothing in particular, even though right in front of his face, he had shot upwards. The henchman was dumb or either the Dark Knight was a little too fast for him, even the Joker had made a run towards his car.

He easily grounded the henchman with a kick and pulled Joker out of the car, throwing him to the floor mercilessly and kicking him, all the while the prince of crime kept laughing.

Edward Nygma was still floored, looking from one criminal to another, Batman included. He watched in hysteria as the caped crusader punched and kicked the two men over and over again, these two men were getting hurt badly but they still kept coming after Batman.

Nygma picked himself of the floor. Having to have landed on his elbow, he covered it with his hand and held it in pain. He watched as Batman played with the two men in front of him, the other man who had ran away was forgotten, Nygma wondered if Batman's thick head had him ignore for a reason.

The fight could have ended in seconds, but Batman played with them more. He showed off his brute strength, his moves and his painful abilities at hurting them in the right places. Riddler wondered why Batman seemed a little more over from the edge. He was always angry, that was a given but right now, the dark knight was pissed, pushing the fight to continue even when the henchman fell to the floor and Joker punched in vain. As a safety precision, he moved further away and as far as he could go.

A few more seconds of fighting and Batman let them fall to the floor unconscious. He snarled and looked upwards, Nygma stepped away from the approaching Dark Knight.

"Came here to rescue me?" Trying to hide his panic, he laughed nervously instead.

"Just a mere coincidence," Batman grabbed Nygma's shoulder, "You need to tell me all you know about this situation you are in."

Nygma looked up puzzled, "What situation?" He asked.

"Who bailed you out?"

There was a frantic laugh, "Bailed out?" he raised his finger, as if what Batman had said was funny, "And here I thought they realized I didn't belong in that sick place."

"Nygma," Batman growled, effectively gaining back the attention of the Riddler, "You could be in danger."

There were sirens in the background as both Batman and Nygma stood still facing each other. Riddler looked amused and a bit muddled, Batman was a wall of brick, standing still with little or no facial expression at all, he didn't even look angry anymore.

"I like danger!" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"NYGMA."

One of the police cars pulled up and two police officers rushed over, raising their guns. "Don't move!" one of the cop's ordered, hands shaking but perceiving their authority and wanting control.

"I think, they are talking to you." Nygma smirked.

The Dark Knight didn't maneuver; instead he reached for his belt, out of the police men's views and pulled something out. He threw the object on the floor and Nygma shifted away from the smoke seeping through. Batman grabbed Nygma and escaped, before a few shots were fired in his direction.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Riddler screamed, removing himself from Batman's grip and shuddering away.<p>

"There were about to shoot."

He coughed a bit, "Yeah, at you and not me."

"You were in the way!"

Batman and Nygma were in front of the Batmobile, out in a lonely and narrow alley a few feet away from the warehouse. They heard as more sirens and cars pulled over and then an ambulance.

Forgetting his anger, a sudden weary sigh escaped Nygma's lips and he looked up, all of a sudden remembering how tired he really was. He looked at the car in front of him and wondered, "Are you going to take me home or pay for my taxi ride?" There was nothing in his pockets, he had been simply pulled out of his apartment and forced into a van, he patted his green worn out and dirty jacket, not even a coin on him.

* * *

><p>The car ride to his apartment had been quiet. Riddler had fallen asleep a few times but the constant nagging from his side had kept him awake. Batman kept calling him out every time his eyes closed for a small nap.<p>

"We are here." Batman shook his shoulder, wakening him again!

Riddler shook himself, "took you long enough."

Batman watched till Riddler was out and inside the building, he waited for a few minutes and looked up. The lights to Nygma's apartment lit and as an affirmation he knew Nygma was in, probably gloating at the mess those men had made.

He called Commissioner Gordon, he needed to have a few words with Joker, interrogate him and get some sense out of what happened today.

"Commissioner Gordon." There was a tired voice behind the call and Batman mentally cursed at forcing the old man chase around town too much.

"Gordon, I need to talk to Joker."

"Oh," Gordon upon saying something hushed a bit, "He escaped."

Unbelievable, even with all that beating he had given, Joker had escaped, he talked into his Bluetooth, "I had him ready for you to take down, what happened."

"He was in the car and then he wasn't. Killed a policeman while running away, shot him in the head." Gordon gloomed.

"I'm sorry for you loss." Batman commenced, "I should have known better but I had Riddler with me."

"Yeah, I heard."

Batman glanced at the time that was next to the stirring wheel, it was three. "It's getting late, I'm sorry I dragged you along all night.

Gordon laughed wearily, "It's my job."

Remembering, he asked for another favor, "How is John?" He asked.

"Who?"

He affirmed, "One of the crooks who got shot on the shoulder, His name is John."

"Oh, right, well we don't have them identified, but there was one with a gunshot wound to the shoulder, he has been taken to the city hospital, he'll live."

Glad that there was someone who could tell him about three things, John had possible connections with Joker, Penguin and the mysterious new criminal. He asked Gordon for a private interrogation and obtained it. He had until tomorrow's midnight to talk to John or never again.

He dashed his car out of there, going to fight low time criminals in smaller places. His first instinct was to go after Penguin, but he could take care of him tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc<strong>


	6. Some Kind of Information

**Chapter 6**

John Hensonburg was muscles for hire. He was in no way involved with the mysterious crooks and only hired by Penguin to go on heists with other criminals. Penguin was also out of the new crime loop. He knew nothing on Joker or Riddler. The only connection he had with those two were offering his men to them. It was believable, specially since most of Penguin's heist fall apart very quickly or that cops catch up with him.

Batman let go of Penguin's white collar and let him drop on the hard marble floor of the underground night club. The Dark Knight hissed and stomped, walking away from frightened night goers and their hateful stares. His interview with John earlier tonight had been futile, the man was stupid. He knew nothing and was only there for the money. Penguin was now bawling at another loss of his muscle. He couldn't be charged for it as Penguin could plead of having no knowledge in knowing what kind of work his muscles provided from their new employer or that he wasn't inclined on asking what matters his muscle men were being hired for.

The Dark Knight dashed into the night. There wasn't any information or clues left behind. That chip from the phone had taken him nowhere and Riddler wasn't talking either. The blue prints had been kept safely in his batcave. It was better if the prints never came out again, the weapon was dangerous. It didn't belong to anyone.

No one knew who bailed them out. Phone calls to the Asylum and talking with Gordon gave him nothing. Who ever had bailed Riddler and Joker out were protected – mysterious and powerful. The court order that he request Gordon to get were also denied.

_Riddler_

How could he make him talk? The man would seal him with Riddles and fit him insane. But if he had a choice, Nygma was the only one. He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and made a ninety degree turn. Riddler it was! He had to force information out of him, no matter what.

* * *

><p>It took him about five hours to come to the decision that he needed to move out and QUICKLY. Cops and Batman knew where he lived, it was dangerous to stay here. His doors had been knocked down, specially the one with his riddle about Batman's identity! Did Batman come into his apartment and check the place out? NO! 'Cause if he did, he would be dead. Or Maybe he was wrong with the assumption that Bruce Wayne was Batman and Batman had ignored his link? No, he was eighty percent sure, Batman and Bruce Wayne were the same people. And Batman would kill him if he found out!<p>

He threw his clothes into a brown box and taped them. There was a small place he had known for a long time, during times like these, he took refugee there. Edward decided to find a new apartment later, when everything was settled. With the envelope drama and Batman breathing on his neck, it seemed dangerous. He knew he never should have accepted a job from the mob! This is exactly what happens when he works for someone else, he should have stuck with his own plans.

Riddler walked towards a window he hadn't realized was open before. He quickly pulled it down with force. This apartment was disgusting anyway. It was time to get himself a place he deserved and matched the quality of life he should be living in. Not in some main street town with regular people around. He belonged in the city. It would be easier to meet up with his friends there. Jonathon Crane had asked him to stay with him in his lab, Riddler refused and acted on his own accord, bought a place and now it was revealed. Maybe he should call Jonathon and ask him if that offer was still available. Not only would he have a place to stay but a little safe guarding too, not that Jonathon could do anything but he could still poison Bat- _Wait_! Now that he thought about it, Riddler looked up at the window, he didn't remember opening that thing, it had been stuck and – shit!

"Nygma,"

Nygma turned around slowly. Batman was in his living room, standing behind him and prying over his shoulder. "H-How long have you been standing there?" he asked, his voice becoming small and moving away. The dark knight was only inches away from him and that didn't settle well with Eddie.

"I just came."

"But how?" Nygma shuddered, "I didn't – how did you come in so quickly?" He almost tripped over his shoe. Realization, "Huh – The window!"

"Balcony door," Batman corrected. "You are easily distracted."

"pfft….And you are trespassing," Nygma retorted. Quickly closing the lights to the room that held many articles on Batman. The door was useless and broken and there was no point in making it stand still to close it. Riddler looked down but kept his eyes on Batman, moving towards his bed and pulling a box to himself.

"Movin-?"

"NO," Eddie swallowed hard, maybe he said that a bit too quickly and sold his plan.

"We need to talk."

"on my deaf ears!" Riddler said.

"About the envelope."

"I've blocked you out already. What's that, a belly flop?"

"Did you meet someone at the church or just received a phone call?"

Nygma had began shoving books into a new box. Books, mostly based on riddles, discoveries, documentaries and famous people he held close to his heart. Well, they weren't famous, mostly ignored by dumb animals that he shared this planet with but well, who cares about them. "I've never been to the town hall," Riddler chuckled.

"Don't make me use force."

"A horse?" Cheap rhymes, whatever- Nygma indulged before realizing what the Bat's had said, _ohh_, and before he could look up and see a bat-free spot, Batman ripped his shoulder away from the box and dragged him towards the wall. His head bumping against the hard concrete barrier.

"Nygma," Batman spoke dangerously, his voice low and face close to him.

Eddie shrank a good foot under Batman's glare. He was already shorter then the Knight, and right now it might have seemed ridicules from Batman's side. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second before unscrewing them again and looked up at a calmly pissed off Batman, yes that look was possible. His right shoulder was firmly pressed against the wall and Nygma gave up tugging at it, his free hand not daring to pull away at Bat's. "My- " his ability to speak was dropped to a mere whisper and he cursed himself, clearing his throat and looking up at the taller man. His head began aching and his body started trembling a little. _Shit shit shit, no, he wasn't panicking, he wasn't panicking, shit._

* * *

><p>So, maybe he shouldn't have laid hands on Nygma. He usually didn't use force against criminals like Nygma or Catwoman but sometimes he was just tempted to use force if necessary. If it wasn't Nygma ignoring him, it was Nygma throwing riddles at him and he didn't want to deal with that right now.<p>

Nygma was shaking and giving him a dirty look. A look alone that made him a bit guilty, "Did you meet anyone?" he asked, making sure his voice wasn't threatening enough, "Or was it just a phone call?" Riddler was frozen in place, saying nothing. Batman sighed and let him go.

Riddler immediately walked away and towards the bed. Rubbing his shoulder profoundly. Had he used that much force? No, Nygma was exaggerating. He shrugged and continued throwing books into a brown moving box angrily. All the while, it seemed Nygma was trying to practice breathing again.

"Nygma!"

"Shut UP!" Nygma screamed. His voice shrill and timid. "Shut Up," he said again, more to himself then at Batman.

"You are in trouble!"

"From you,"

_Was he crying?_ Batman mentally beat himself. "Someone will come after you again. Don't you think it would be safe to tell me who you met or called?" He walked towards the opposite wall, trying to stay away from the upset man. It was times like these that Batman knew how to deal with. If someone – mostly the famous criminals of Gotham – were too panicked to speak to him face to face, they calmly spoke to him when he was several feet away from them.

"No," Riddler wiped at his eyes.

"What if Joker comes after you again?" Batman didn't want to bring him up, but if it got him somewhere, it was well worth the risk. Riddler was easily panicked by Joker.

Riddler froze. One book in his hand and he kept his gaze down. Maybe it got to him, how dangerous it was. Now all he had to do was push it.

"Joker came after you because of those prints, And someone else might be after you too."

Riddler turned towards the wall. His eyes a little pink, "Because you took away the envelope." There was a moment of hesitation, "And if you give it back, I won't be in danger! Would I?"

"You think they won't kill you after you deliver them that envelope?"

"No."

Batman looked at him more intently.

"I'll protect you." Batman assured. He'd protect Nygma no matter what. Why? He wasn't sure, but he was obliged to save some of the criminally insane then others.

"They are stronger."

"They?" Batman repeated.

Riddler bit his tongue. And looked at the wall where Batman stood, _shit!_

"Edward, were you hired by a mob? Were they foreigners or Gotham residents?" Batman slowly and carefully walked towards Nygma. Making sure he didn't push hard enough to let go of this single info that could come in very handy! "How did they look?"


	7. Pushing

Nygma had to roll his eyes at how forceful Batman was. _Edward, were you hired by a mob? Were they foreigners or Gotham residents? How did they look? _Ohh god, how pushy could he get? And what made this idiot think he would tell him the truth anyway? So he smirked, and leaned back and stared at him wide eyed, nodding his head. "Yes, they were from Italy, they were big and scary and mean. You shouldn't get near them, their odor alone will kill you." He hissed and shoved something else in his moving box. Idiot! He wiped his eyes, moisture replaced with a dry itch.

"Nygma."

"I told you what you wanted." Nygma absent mindedly started fiddling with one of his books. _A philosophical study on animals_, he wasn't sure why he even had that. Not that he cared, _whatever_, he fingered the sharp edges of the paper inside and flattened one that was substituting itself as a marking.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"No riddles?"

Nygma swallowed, "I'm reformed."

"When did that happen? You just stole blueprints only four days ago!"

"When I came out of Arkham." Actually, he really had thought about it. And it had been more then twenty four hours since he didn't do anything that was related to either riddles or puzzles. Maybe he was too frightened to think of any or he was too busy shaking under his bed to think of anything other then his well being. How embarrassing. He was somewhat scared, not too much. He could handle things, he had friends. One in particular that he needed to call – like right now. And then there was Pamela, who had promised to help him after what she did and there was Harley – wait – she was still in Arkham but –

"Nygma," Batman interrupted.

Eddie jolted, his thoughts forgotten. Batman was still here. Why won't he leave? He had told him everything he wanted. Everything he said was simple to understand. A seven year old would have understood and left him alone. What kind of a blockhead was he dealing with? Nygma's eyes wondered over the broad black mass to his side and stared.

"Eddie?"

"What?"

"I need reasons!" Batman coerced.

Nygma rose his eyebrows, his anger observing his calm and collected features from before. "What reasons? When does a monkey climb a tree?" He huffed and threw his book into the box.

"I thought you were reformed?"

Nygma looked back with horror. His eyes wondering, did he just say a riddle or a question? But, wasn't he supposed to be – but – he hadn't done anything related to riddles for more than a day. He was still frightened and a bit nervous before. But he is still nervous and frighte – no! he wasn't frightened right now. Why? those men still wanted the envelope. There was an exasperated sigh from Batman. Nygma hissed. Ohh – _he_ was irritated? "I AM! And get out. I'm busy!"

"Moving out?"

"Leave me alone."

"Did they offer you something?"

"Leave me alone."

* * *

><p><em>When does a monkey climb a tree?<em>

Simple! To get food or be safe from becoming a prey. In Nygma's case, To get money and gain protection of sort! Batman shook his head. Nygma was shoving at his boxes. Exactly where was he going? Batman pulled out a small metallic device from his gadget belt, behind Nygma's back and threw it in one on his boxes. It was a tracking gadget, It would be simple to just follow and see where he moves. Maybe the new criminals had offered him a place to stay? But Nygma wouldn't accept such offers from alien criminals. He was too smart for that! So, it was a friend.

A friend that was close to Nygma – It was obviously Jonathan crane. Crane had been out for months, he wasn't a recruit. Shame, Jonathon could have been easier to break apart. But! Nygma would be inclined to tell Crane about his new job – and who hired him- it won't be the first time he had squeezed truth out of Crane and forced him to betray Nygma! Batman relaxed. Not a bad idea, but what if Nygma never tells Crane?

"I wish I had a gun!" Nygma blurted.

Batman smirked – remembering the last time. "You wouldn't know how to use one!"

"tch"

And before Nygma could turn around, Batman leapt of the balcony. Leaving a stunned green eyed criminal behind.

* * *

><p>A robbery at a jewelry store. Batman manhandled three men who had decided to use their greed before their heads and secured them to a pole. The police would be here in seconds to arrest them. He growled at one of them in particular, a familiar face and looked at him sternly. "If I see you in another robbery, I'm taking care of you myself!"<p>

And before the other could reply, Batman settled back into his batmobile and sped towards another robbery taking place right now.

One batarang and the teen with stolen goods from an electronic store fell flat on the floor. Batman stomped over and the kid backed away, cowering next to a wall in an alley way. The young robber seemed poor and injured. But his bruises looked old, suggesting an abusive life.

"I'm sorry Mister..sir…Mr. Batman,"

"Who's abusing you?" he asked, calmly holding his hand for the other to take.

The young man looked at him with surprise, then at the hand held out. He optioned to stand up steadily by himself, backing away a few good steps, only to be stopped by fences. "N..No one, sir."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The dark knight stared at him, piercing through a secured barrier the young teen had created to protect himself. "You are not going back home! Do you have other family?" he asked.

An offer he couldn't refuse, the teen nodded, "My mom lives in Metropolis,"

"Lets go!"

And for the next hour, Batman sent the young kid home to be safe with his mother. He asked him about his father, who was forcing him to steal. The kid didn't say anything but Batman gave him a bottle of water, he could take dna from that later and fill Gordon in on the abuse and theft charges. The kid wouldn't give a name either but did mutter a thank you when he dropped him off in a luxurious Manor. A woman leaping out from her door and hugging the teen. Batman was sold by her welcoming gesture and left!

He turned around and went back to Gotham, his city, his home and he had to protect that place no matter what.

Joker hadn't made a blip on radar , but that might be because of the injury. An unsettling feeling in his stomach and Batman pulled over an alley. Waiting for anything more to happen.

He waited for two more hours and raced back home.

* * *

><p>Nygma had probably fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, his alarm clock was harassing him to wake up. He hit the snooze button and turned the other way, it was too early. He needed to change the time he woke up, there's nothing he can do at six, nothing at all!<p>

A loud sound shuddered him up right and Nygma starred out the large windows in his living room. It was a thunder storm and he dashed towards his windows and the balcony door, closing them shut and keeping the rain drops away. He noticed water had fallen on to his boxes. Wishing non of his precious books to be wet, he pushed them away.

He sat back on bed and noticed the time, 6:02. Way to early! He picked it up and changed it, now or never. Slumping back into his comfy blankets, he made a mental note to call Jonathon. He had decided to move into Jonny's and not his old hide out, it just didn't feel right to be alone for the time being. Jonny would take him in, no matter what!

And thinking of Jonny, Nygma's eyes became heavy once again and fell back into a comfortable slumber.

* * *

><p>Another loud thunder and Bruce called it quits! It was time to wake up and go to work. He pulled off the warm sheets and slipped into the bathroom. Taking a shower which took about fifteen minutes, maybe he had fallen asleep in the shower too. Who knew?<p>

Bruce went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Alfred was sitting down and reading a newspaper, a bit surprised when he looked up to see him. "Did you have a good night?" he asked. Removing his reading glasses and setting them on the table.

"Same old…" he replied, not in the mood to share another boring story with his caretaker plus guardian.

"You're awake early today."

"Thought I'd go to work on time today!"

"Since when did you start working on Saturdays?" Alfred asked, reminding his busy master that it was a weekend and no such work was scheduled today, "You don't have any meetings or pla-"

Bruce sighed heavily. Was he really that lost? He didn't even know the day of the week? He looked at Alfred, giving him a smile and then pouting. "I've lost it, Alfred."

"Don't worry. Why don't you eat and go back to sleep. It's only six thirty."

Bruce smiled and agreed. "Thanks Alfred."

"oh, by the way, Mr. Ackley called last night." He pulled milk out of the refrigerator.

Bruce sighed, "What did he say?"

"Invited you to a dinner."

He almost chucked but stayed put, "tell him no."

"I've already said, 'Yes'."

Bruce looked at him sternly, "Alfred,"

"You need to get out."

"You need to call him back. I'm in no mood to discuss business over dinner with him."

Alfred put a plate in front of Bruce and then a glass, "You need to go out."

"I'll live."

"you are being childish." Alfred scolded and Bruce looked up at him in surprised.

"Are you scolding him?" He asked, a playful hint on his tongue.

Alfred smiled. "Yes!"

Bruce agreed and looked up again, "When do I go out?"

"tomorrow, seven thirty."


	8. Friends? Was more then that!

Eddie was nervous when he called Jonathan. He asked him for a place to stay for some time being, Jonny agreed and gave him the address.

When he reached an old building, Crane was standing next to the entrance but walked to the side and let Nygma in through a small door and they went downstairs. Jonathon was living in the basement, _oh well._ Still safer then what he had.

"Thank you, Jonny. I promise I will pay you back when-"

Jonny swallowed and stood next to a glass table with microscopes and needles placed, "Pay me back _Now_!" He replied, more nervous then serious.

Nygma nodded, about to ask what when Jonny beat him to it.

"Kiss me,"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No, we are through!" Nygma reminded him.

"I'm sorry, what I did was wrong."

"You betrayed me." He bit his tongue, remembering the day. He had never been so hurt, "There's no excuse."

Jonathon removed his glasses and set them on table, "He forced me, he threatened me. You left me before I could explain myself."

"No!"

"Please?"

Nygma shook his head, "he hurt me too," He put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing away the previous night's iron grasp.

"You are colder then Joker!" Crane marked and disappeared into a room.

His heart dropped when Crane said that but he didn't blame him. Riddler watched him, his heart beating in pity. He loved Jonny, he had feelings for him but his got too possessive. That betrayal was just an excuse, he knew, he knew how Batman got. And he knew how Jonny was scared of Batman and telling him his wareabouts had been the only safe zone.

Jonny reappeared, "Can I hug you?" he asked.

And Nygma nodded. Crane swallowed him up in a hug and Eddie rested his head on the other's shoulder. _This_ reminded him of so much. Last year they had been living together, safe and free until the batman had come in and ruined everything. Crane had told Nygma to run off while he poisoned Batman with his new toxin, only Batman was prepared and had scared Jonny into submission, in return Jonny had given himself up and told of Nygma's whereabouts'. From there on, their relationship had slipped. And Nygma had promised never to let his heart fall for another again, even though what Jonny did wasn't that bad. But it still hurt.

"Can we start all over again?"

"No," He almost whined, he wanted to be free. "I don't want to." He untangled his hands from around Jonny's neck and looked down, "I'm sorry."

Crane hissed and left him again.

Riddler decided to move his stuff in. It was threatening to rain again and he didn't want his books wet. Jonny didn't offer to help and Nygma thought it was a bit cold on Jonny's part. He ignored the nasty behavior from Crane and walked out to bring his stuff in. At least he was letting him stay here!

* * *

><p>Bruce woke up at four. It was evening and cloudy but no rain. He pulled on some jeans and shirt and went downstairs to the gym, but he altered his path once he heard a conversation taking place in his living room.<p>

He walked around slowly and heard commissioner Gordon. Almost nervous, he greeted him, "Commissioner, nice to see you."

"Nice to see you about," Gordon looked at him up and down.

"Is something the matter?" Bruce asked, looking from Alfred to the commissioner.

"Yes, I need you down at my station. We have questions for you."

There was a nervous laugh from Alfred, "You better go today and not delay it for tomorrow," and he gave Bruce a look that reminded him of his dinner plans with James Ackley And to be careful.

"Actually, I'm here to escort you. Now!" Gordon stated. Looking at Bruce seriously.

"Is this about that traffic ticket, did it pile up to a million dollars. I'll pay for it." Bruce sighed, but bending down to tie his sneakers, suggesting he was going to go with the Commissioner.

Alfred called out from the kitchen. "I told you to pay a long time ago."

Commissioner Gordon started moving out the door. Keys in his hand and a police radio in his other hand, which once in a while called out for him. Gordon watched the now grown up Bruce Wayne that he had assured so long ago, that innocence that he had seen before was lost. He nodded when Bruce smiled and walked behind him. He opened a door to a police car and Bruce entered.

"How long am I going to be there for?" Bruce asked.

"Twenty four hours."

Taken aback, Bruce asked again, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you correctly. How long?"

"You heard me." The engines to the car started and Gordon began to move out of Wayne's private estate. "There is a burglary investigation going on and your name popped up."

Bruce sighed and shook his head. "And you think whoever told you that is telling the truth?"

"You don't have to say anything, Mr. Wayne."

"You didn't read me my rights."

Gordon pulled in to a stop sign. "You aren't arrested. We just need to talk to you."

"You do know that I can pay for whatever I want, right?"

The commissioner made an incoherent sound, "I know."

"Then why are you bringing me in? I have a business to run."

Gordon started moving again, making a turn, " I know. And the higher ups also suggested to bring you in on a weekend. That was something-"

"Guess they know about my busy schedule."

"What is it, Mr. Wayne, did you buy off the police force?"

"I'm sorry?"

"People like you-" Gordon was about to begin but then he stopped. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

It would be a lie if Bruce said he didn't feel anything by what Gordon said, _People like you_. Yeah, people like me! Rich, arrogant, playboys or sluts as some magazines had started to refer him as – People like me! Bruce swallowed the hit and played fair. He could tell this man things, but this man had a reason. He didn't buy the police force, but he did donate once in a while and if the police force had cut him slacks, it wasn't his fault. Obviously he was innocent, there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>Riddler sat next to Jonathon – who was busy mixing chemicals with each other. He looked rather observant in his work and probably didn't notice Nygma's presence.<p>

"Jon?"

"Hmmm"

"Is that a new toxin?" he asked. Curious as to what he was doing.

"No, it's a cure for my toxin."

A cure? Jonny never made a cure, just so no one will ever be cured from what he did. "What for? You don't-"

"Please be quiet!"

Nygma bit his lip and excused himself, whatever, a snappy Jonny wasn't worth talking to right now. Maybe he should do his own work. Finding out Batman's identity. Or maybe something else. Oh – he had plans on meeting Bruce Wayne one day but not now. He pulled out one of his few boxes and opened them, finding a small note book with his notes in it. He checked one after another. His hand brushed over something cool and Nygma pulled it out. A small metallic pen – or half of a pen. Whatever it was, Nygma threw it in the garbage bin next to him and continued searching for his book, hoping to whatever that he hadn't forgotten it.

"Make coffee - " Jonny demanded and Nygma looked back.

"Sure, " He could use one too.

* * *

><p>"Sit down, I'll be with you in a moment." Gordon let him into a dimly lit room. Bruce rolled his eyes and sat as he was told.<p>

"Make sure this doesn't get into news," he said, looking at Gordon and smiling, "You know how it gets."

Gordon smirked, "Bad for your image as a businessman or your magazine covers,"

Bruce simply raised his eyebrows, "hmm."

"Maybe we should send them a mug shot of yours."

Bruce looked down at his hands, "I've never had a mug shot – so.." he looked at Gordon sternly, "Is there a reason why you are being hostile?"

Gordon closed the door and left without another word. Bruce was left pissed and alone. Oh well, nothing worse then this? Was he really going to be here for 24 hours? He should call Alfred. He'll pull him out of this faster.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wrote this little chapter just so I can write this little note: All of those hit by Hurricane Sandy, I hope you are safe and with power. Hopefully not another storm like this hits. But it's hard to control weather and I feel for you all. Thanks, be safe.<strong>_


End file.
